


"daddy?"

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dancing, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, liam just is really fond of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a few records and Zayn loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"daddy?"

Zayn jumped every step until he reached Liam's basement floor, pulling the brunettes arm along his smile was visible from miles away. "C'mon babe, we have all the time for ourselves," the enthusiasm was evident; "do you have any more records we can listen to?" He was really happy to be there, that and the fact that Liam's grandfather had allowed the couple to go and listen to some of his favourite records.

Feeling for the light switch Liam may or may not have tumbled a few times.

He started walking towards his grandfather's special room, picking out two familiar records. Slowly, making sure not to accidentally rip the cover, he took out the record and put it on his antique player. After the melodic voices started Liam walked towards Zayn, kissing his neck. “Care to dance with me?” he questioned, with only love filled in his eyes.

Zayn turned around, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, muttering on how romantic this was. He scooted close enough to be able to lean his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Giggling to himself, the raven haired boy started kissing every inch of Liam’s face. “I-“ he kissed on his forehead, “love-“ he took Liam’s face in his hands, “you,” letting his lips linger right on top on Liam’s.

Liam couldn't contain himself and picked Zayn up, “is my baby being cuddly right now?” The older boy nodded his head, “this baby needs cuddles,” he started, “and kisses.” Pouting a little, hoping his boyfriend would get the hint.

He held onto Liam tighter while the sweet words of his favourite song played.

“What’s the magic word?” Liam joked, actually waiting for Zayn to answer, “I’m serious baby.”

Fake pondering for a while, Zayn tilted his head to the side, “daddy?” Knowing what it did to his boyfriend, “can we cuddle daddy?”

“Anything for my little boy.”  
  
"I love you daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short sorry, I want to write a nice infantilism fic soon so heads up on that


End file.
